


Oh, Anna Sun

by 9nlyAFewTriggers (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Walk the Moon, idk i love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We tore up the walls, we slept on couches<br/>We lifted this house, we lifted this house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Anna Sun

The sun was hiding behind the clouds on this particular day, as if it wanted nothing to do with what was happening below it; the rain was pounding heavily on the roof and the balcony on the second story, causing an unsteady rhythm to break its way into his mind.

Eridan Ampora was hiding behind blankets and pillows, because he wanted nothing to do with the world. His nose red and his cheeks were warm as he watched the latest episode of Real Houswives of Orange County. His not-so-guilt pleasure, the one show he was proud to post on facebook about. The statuses that his boyfriend commented on and ruthlessly mocked him about. The comments that he didn't bother taking to heart.

The blanket was soft against the few bare bits of skin he had showing through his pajama pants and sweater, and he breathed in the aesthetic value of his current situation. Tea sitting on top of three books on his coffee table, his glasses resting comfortably against his nose, and everything was perfectly spot on in that moment.

When the door opened and closed, Eridan pretended like he didn't hear. He liked being surprised, and Sollux liked surprising him; he found no reason to let the other's pleasure in making him jump decrease.

Within a few more seconds and shuffling of fabric, Eridan felt an eager kiss on his head and a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the man looming over him, his lips turned up into a quick grin and he leaned up to properly kiss his lover on the lips.

"How was your day?" he murmured, nuzzling against his cheek, sensing the strange affectionate atmosphere that was crossing between the two.

"Shitty," Sollux replied, returning the kiss and walking around to turn the television off. This is when Eridan sat up, an eyebrow raised and his lips quirked up into an "I'm-displeased" type of look. Soon enough, however, a CD was being popped into the CD player and music was blaring throughout the quiet room.

"Help me move this," he said, pointing at the coffee table and picking the tea up to set it on the side table next to the couch. Not complaining, for once, Eridan stood up and helped his boyfriend push it off to the side, and before he knew it, he was being swept into an embrace and twirled around the room.

"So I figured you could make me feel better," Sollux explained, a smile on his normally frowning lips. Within no time, they were dancing all throughout the living room, singing along to the familiar song and laughing as they tripped over each other's toes.

_What do you know? this house is falling apart_   
_What can I say? this house is falling apart_   
_We got no money, but we got heart_   
_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

The song eventually finished, and Eridan found himself being pulled down onto the couch, a giggling fit as his smaller body was held against Sollux's longer one. Multiple more kisses were placed to his head and he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much; life was shitty, but when you had a loved one there to make it feel better, it wasn't so bad.

And in those moments of watching Sollux's face, the way his smile cracked as he laughed and laughed, Eridan was sure that true love was real and that he was living it.


End file.
